The subject of the present invention is equipment for loading of an exchange platform or container onto a truck or trailer and for removing same from the truck or trailer and for dumping the exchange platform or container. Such equipment comprises a rear frame mounted pivotably by means of a transverse, horizontal shaft or articulated joints placed at the rear end of the frame beams of the truck or trailer, to which rear frame a middle frame of the loading equipment is pivotably mounted at one of its ends by means of a transverse, horizontal shaft or articulated joints. At one end, or in immediate proximity of one end, of the middle frame an angle piece is pivotally mounted by means of a transverse, horizontal shaft or articulated joints around the rear end of its horizontal part or parts. The vertical part of the angle piece is at its upper end provided with a grasping means, such as, e.g., a hook, for the purpose of engaging a corresponding grasping component at the front wall of the exchange platform or container. A main cylinder or two parallel main cylinders for operating the loading equipment are arranged so that their one end is fastened to the frame of the truck or trailer and the other end to the middle frame of the loading equipment. For the purpose of pivoting the angle piece independently in relation to the middle frame, a cylinder-piston device is arranged arranged between the angle piece and the middle frame.
An equipment of this type is described in the Finnish Patent Application No. 783401. The object of the present invention is to make the functions of the equipment more versatile so that, by means of the equipment, in addition to the loading and unloading and dumping of an exchange platform or container, it is also possible to raise the exchange platform or container to a distance above the frame beams, preferably as so-called level raising.